


Way back home

by bloomingjuyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, bbangnyu couple too, bbangnyukyu is mentioned, changmin is tired of bbangnyu, hyunjae is quite rude, read till the end, they're all successful, whipped juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingjuyeon/pseuds/bloomingjuyeon
Summary: Juyeon comes back from California after 6 years. He missed home. But is it home he missed or is there anything or someone he is missing?
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Way back home

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

The long hours of flight has finally came to an end as the steward from the plane Juyeon is onboard has announced that they have touched down the land of Korea. He woke up from his long slumber as to prepare himself, excitement fills in his heart and stomach. He missed Korea big time.

He extended his hand as he went out the airport waiting for his parents who are picking him up from his long flight, feeling the snow dropping down from his gloved hands. As he wait, he fished out his phone out of his pocket as clock reads "23rd of December, 9:00PM, Seoul". Reading Seoul from his phone was absolutely making the man feel a little giddy from the inside. He's back finally. And a little while from rebooting his phone, flood of messages has came from his friends, hitting a slight reality he wasn't able to say that he is coming back briefly for Christmas. He thought himself, might as well surprise them.

"Juyeon, ohhh our son!" His parents coming out of their car has been tearing up from joy finally seeing their son upclose and personal again. His parents gave him a tight welcoming hug and he did in return. The exchange of "I miss you" seems to be unending until his dad led the way back to the car so they could all go home and rest.

The streets are well decorated with tiny lights has been giving a glow to an old path, red and green motifs can be seen everywhere as the happiest day of the year is about to come, light drizzle of snow has begun, cold breeze and white snow blankets the surroundings. People strolling around with their warmest clothing they have, is what Juyeon is witnessing right now after 6 years of living away from Korea. He would be lying if he say he didn't miss it.

  
The whole ride back home were all Juyeon telling his anecdotes while he was at California. He has told his parents about how the university was in is quite a topnotch for his degree, how he was able to join the football club and even tiny little parties he has attended. Though away from his home, he sure made some memories.

Coming back in Korea still defined to be surreal feeling for Juyeon as to what awaits him.

* * *

"Hyunjae! Can you come down for a second?" 

"Hey mom! What is it?" Hyunjae said as he come sprinting from his room when he heard his mom called for him.

"Were you doing something important? I was gonna ask you if you can give this cheesecake to the Lees. And a few for your friends. Younghoon has mentioned me once he loved our cheesecakes. Oh and bring this to Chanhee and Changmin too." his mom said, as she prepares the cheesecakes that he was asked to deliver. Hyunjae's eyes roamed around the kitchen table and saw a number of cooled cheesecake his mom made. It has became a habit they give their neighbors and close friends their homemade cheesecake every Christmas. And to say, their cheesecake is one of a superb cakes in town as his mom owns a café and pastry shop which their cheesecake is a best seller.

Hyunjae okayed with his mom's request. He first planned to come at Younghoon's as his house is farthest then to Changmin and Chanhee which is relatively closer and finally the Lees which is right in across their house. 

As Hyunjae came knocking to his friends houses, different expressions are amusingly painted on their faces. Younghoon could give a whole galaxy from his eyes as they glitter upon seeing the cheesecake. Chanhee coming out of his apartment grumpy probably being awakened from Hyunjae's knocks were instantly erased upon seeing what his friend holding. Changmin squeals out from the cheesecake that Hyunjae. And finally the last cheesecake for the Lees.

Hyunjae parked his scooter in their garage before he comes out again to knock the doors of his neighbor.

He then crossed the streets, reaching his short point, he rang the doorbell. Someone familiar has answered from the small speakers of the doorbell. He hoped that he was wrong after saying his name nervously yet he heard loud strides and front door is opening. Someone behind the gates came rushing to open it for Hyunjae.

  
_Juyeon._

  
"Hyunjae...." Juyeon was visibly panting, obviously he rushed out as fast as he can. His eyes twinkling from the sight before him.

_Hyunjae._

  
He stood there. Frozen and glued to the ground can't believing who is in front of him right now. Dream, delusions, figment of imagination, call it whatever is what running in his head right now. Until Juyeon snaps him from reality.

  
"Hey..." Juyeon looks down, too shy to face Hyunjae while caressing his nape. "It's been a while..."

"Oh... hey... I... well..." Hyunjae speechless from what brings him into the Lees house front. He then remembered that he was holding a box of cheesecake. "Ah... my mom made cheesecake... I was asked to bring it. You know..."

Juyeon nodded. Taking the cheesecake from Hyunjae's hold. Trying to look up from Hyunjae. The other turned his heel signalling that he was going back home. Not until Juyeon stopped him, holding his wrist. Hyunjae didn't budge looking back, still from Juyeon's hold.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you that I came back but I was tired. I was also going to—" Juyeon wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt Hyunjae release his hand from his hold. Turning around to face Juyeon, "Welcome back, I guess." the only words he was able to say before retreating back home. Hyunjae's ears didn't miss the faint "I miss you" from Juyeon and his audible sad sigh.

  
Juyeon, on the other hand, refridgerated the cheesecake. As he shut the fridge door, he stared at his hands, the lingering touch from earlier can still be felt from his hands.

  
Maybe it wasn't just home he missed. Maybe it really is Hyunjae.

* * *

**September 2012**

It was highschool prom all over again and of course, students will do something to ask their significant others to be their dates. Friend groups will probably be coming in groups celebrating and partying all night long. Dressed prettily, dancing and singing, eating sumptuous food. A night where all are just happy.

People have been buzzing around left and right. Inviting their crushes, some are succeeding, some got rejections, laughters and tears can be heard through hallways and hallways. One of which is Younghoon, who asked Chanhee out to be his prom date. Chanhee who is one of the most sought out students in their batch that is both adored by men and women trying to catch his attention and invitations but all of them is turned down.

One thing that shocked their whole class is Chanhee agreeing at Younghoon, which on the other hand earned cheers from their friend group, Chanhee's bestfriend, Changmin has been squealing with him. It was such a sweet sight to see.

Juyeon is standing from afar enough to see the lovely chaos he is witnessing right now. He looks to his side, a blush visible on his cheeks right now. He clears his throat, sneaking glances on his side to which he would describe the most beautiful human his eyes laid on who is also observing the situation with a stern face.

_Hyunjae._

Juyeon leans down levelling right before Hyunjae's ears, the sunset rays are striking the man's features, his curly brown locks which Juyeon wants his fingers to run onto, his brown eyes glimmering from the light, high nose bridge that he wants to boop and the lips that he wonders how they feel against him.

As he get closer to Hyunjae, gathered with all his knowledge, asking him if he could go with him to the prom. Juyeon's eyes were full of hope, his heart about to jump out from being nervous. Yet what he got in return was Hyunjae turning his back, walking away from him. He stood straight while letting out a sigh and his smile that never waivered especially because it's Hyunjae. He picked up from his pace chasing the man, holding his wrist, "I'll wait for you on the prom night."

Hyunjae didn't answer, Juyeon letting go of his wrist.

His friends watched the whole scenario that Juyeon has to go through.

"Waaah, Juyeon is such a persistent person isn't he? How many rejections did he get from Hyunjae already?" Chanhee said, looking both at Changmin and Younghoon by his side, sad looks from their eyes are on Juyeon.

"It's been countless years already. Since they became neighbors when Juyeon's family transferred here in Seoul."

"Juyeon's persistence is unparalleled isn't he?"

Juyeon's crush on Hyunjae is not a surprise not only among his friends but the whole school. Juyeon and Hyunjae's names are quite known basically because both are governing officials of the student council. Hyunjae is the student council president and Juyeon is the vice president. Aside from the both of them leading the students, both have outstanding reputations which makes the students look up to them. Hyunjae is a consistently topping all the classes, same goes for Juyeon but he doesn't consider Hyunjae as a competition. In fact, he helps Hyunjae but in secret. If Hyunjae finds out that Juyeon is the one dropping off photocopied notes which became useful for him especially when quizzes and exam weeks come, he might trash it like he does with Juyeon's love letters. 

  
Rejection, probably is a normal part of Juyeon's daily life especially if it comes from Hyunjae. From joining him in coming to school while keeping a safe distance since Hyunjae doesn't like it when he comes close, except from one time a pickpocket on the bus was behind Hyunjae since he is standing, without further hesitation Juyeon swiftly made his way behind him to protect him even though Juyeon was met with a glare from Hyunjae which in return gave him his smile.

  
At one time where Juyeon is practicing football with his teammates as the football captain, he goes running to Hyunjae's direction. He first grabbed a box which apparently contains cake. It was Hyunjae's birthday that day and as he caught on Hyunjae's track, while still catching his breath, he hands him out the cake. He greeted Hyunjae a happy birthday with his widest smile. Hyunjae took it from Juyeon and walked pass by him. Juyeon watches him as he walked away from him with his cake. Hyunjae then stopped his tracks slowly turning to his left and dropped the box in the trash bin.

The cake was personally baked and decorated by Juyeon.

Juyeon only let out a sigh, running back to his teammates to continue training with a smile on his face. His sweats camouflaged the tears forming from his eyes.

The prom day came and Juyeon was waiting all night. Only seated in a table while he was watching Younghoon, Chanhee and Changmin having fun on the dance floor, his sight was going back and forth from the hall entrance waiting if Hyunjae will come. He turns down every dance invites he gets simply by not minding them. Staring at his phone, back to the entrance and just looking around hoping he catch a glimpse of Hyunjae's presence.

Hyunjae never came the entire night. Juyeon walked home with heavy shoulders. The travel to his house was awfully quiet, flickering street lights are the only ones guiding him on the dark alleys. 

Juyeon cried silently that night releasing his hurt and sadness he is feeling, hoping all of these fade along with the feeling he has for Hyunjae. However, only his tears are the one drying up, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**December 2013**

Christmas eve has came to town and people are having several ways to celebrate right when the clock strikes 12, it's welcoming the Christmas Day time.

It has started from when Juyeon's family has transferred from Jeonju to Seoul, the first Christmas they had and their family has invited Hyunjae's family after finding out from Juyeon that Hyunjae is raised by his mom only which is amazing because Hyunjae grew up as a person his mom can rely on and a rational being except that he can be cold especially if it's Juyeon. However that doesn't change the fact that Juyeon is the happiest when he gets to celebrate Christmas not only with his family but with Hyunjae's family as well. Yearly. They were peacefully celebrating the Christmas eve, exchange of laughters and stories are surrounding the whole living area of Juyeon's house, the families were going along with each other which is such sight to see.

Juyeon then got distracted from the adults chatters and noticed that Hyunjae was nowhere in line of his sight already. He quietly stood up checking the kitchen, none. Knocking from the bathroom, none. He then grabbed one of his coat hanging from the coat rack and went out. Hyunjae is not on their porch too, so he went out the house finding Hyunjae sitting on the side.

_"Meow~~~"_

Juyeon saw a scene right before his eyes. If melting is an option, Juyeon has probably melted like a goo from where he is standing. 

Hyunjae is crouched down playing with a stray cat which seemed to be fond of his touches. Seeing the cat leaning against Hyunjae's touches and even licking his hands. Juyeon, for the first time, heard Hyunjae's hearty laugh all because of the cat he saw and is now playing. It sounded like a music to his ears, wanting to record it and play it on repeat. Juyeon felt the heat creeping up his cheeks while quietly watching Hyunjae playing with a cat. 

  
"How long are you gonna stare there?" without looking behind him, Juyeon was startled when Hyunjae has spoken up, slowly walking up to where Hyunjae is crouching down. He then lowered himself getting a closer look at the cat then to Hyunjae, once again adoring his beauty.

The two of them walked to the park with the cat scooped on Hyunjae's arms while he is gently caressing the cat's head. Juyeon has never felt warm on a cold breezing wind of Christmas. It's like what he's feeling is... home. Beside him is his love he can't even let go even though one doesn't bat him an eye. He wanna hold onto Hyunjae even though he'll always let go. Hyunjae is the one he can't let go.

They find their way seated on the swings, stagnant on their seats not even swinging. Juyeon cleared his throat, initiating a conversation like he always does.

"Hey Hyunjae..." his sight is pierced to the ground and not looking to Hyunjae, knowing that the other won't probably look at him. Hyunjae didn't answer but rather, he's just playing with the hem of his sweatshirt, waiting whatever Juyeon is gonna tell him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow..." Hyunjae raised his head, finally looking at Juyeon, still with his stern eyes. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hyunjae asked. Juyeon's sight is still focused on the ground, too shy to face Hyunjae.

"Ah... I'm heading to California. You know the overseas college scholarship that you turned down. Our teacher has offered it to me...." Juyeon unrested from his seat has now swaying his swing to ease his nervousness while his breath is hitching from his throat. "I took it instead... I... I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry..."

There was a long pause between them. No one has dared to talk after that. Once again, Juyeon cleared his throat.

"I won't be able to attend the graduation. I want to see you on stage receiving all the deserving awards you achieved this year and clap for you... I won't be able to do that... I know you won't spare me a glance... I still want to see you though. But maybe it's for the better... Don't you think?"

  
Hyunjae remained silent. Juyeon then stopped his swinging, hopping off and kneeling with one knee in front of Hyunjae, meeting his eyes. He took something out of his coat pockets, a pair of mittens. He carefully held Hyunjae's hand testing the waters if he will yank his touch and gladly he didn't. Juyeon smiled warmly as he was slipping the mittens for Hyunjae greeting him with, "Merry Christmas" right when clock hit 12 and the audible cheers in the neighborhood from their houses that it's already Christmas.

Still on his position, Juyeon now staring at Hyunjae's eyes added. "Hyunjae, I promise I'll come back. Hmm? But you don't have to wait for me... I'm coming back because it's you. The reason is always you. If by the time I'll be apart to you and you found someone who's going to make you happy that is not me, it's gonna be fine with me..." Juyeon's eyes are welling with tears already but the best thing about him is he knows how to hold it back. You could probably say that he was already used and trained from all the rejections.

"But Hyunjae... If you're still uhm.. single by the time I come back... I hope you give me the chance. I know that I've confessed to you a lot of times and turned down likewise... You're the risk I always wanna take. I like— no, I love you."

  
Juyeon then stood up. Hyunjae did the same thing now they're just staring at each other, not speaking a word.

  
Juyeon hopes his feelings were conveyed sincerely and has reached Hyunjae.

* * *

It has been 3 months since Juyeon has left, the graduation day came for them. Hyunjae has came on top of the class earning loud cheers from the students and teachers applausing for his remarkable achievements.

  
Younghoon, Chanhee and Changmin waited for Hyunjae until he came down the stage. Handing him a boquet and an envelope planted among the flowers.

  
They didn't need to speak anything. Hyunjae knows who sent it.

  
As Hyunjae and his mom headed out the graduation hall to throw a small feast for both of them, they were cornered by a student that's Hyunjae's age atleast.

"Kino?" Hyunjae stares at him as he catches his breath. His mom is confused as to what is happening but she just waited for his son.

"Hey Hyunjae, I just wanna ask... I know this is out of the blue but.... I wanna take you out on a date this weekend. Will that be okay?"

Hyunjae's mom nudged Hyunjae, her sneaky smile is visible from his son. Hyunjae didn't speak for a good minute, growing nervousness is not only visible from Kino's face but also from his chest, his heart about to burst waiting for the nerve wracking answer.

"No."

Hyunjae tugged his mom with a grin on his face walking past Kino, his mom's curiosity has piqued his son.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Hyunjae didn't answer, shrugging his shoulders, his mom intriguing to look at him.

* * *

**December 2020**

Back to present time, Hyunjae is currently lying and staring into nothing as he is having deep thoughts about today. They were once again invited by Juyeon's family for a Christmas eve dine and aside from that, it is a welcome party for him. For him coming back after 6 years. Hyunjae doesn't know what to feel and yet again, he doesn't even know if he wants to come or just sleep the whole night.

But he can't. It would be awkward if he leave his mom going alone to the small dinner prepared by Juyeon's family just because of his personal reasons. His head is clouded with thoughts of going or not when he heard a knock from his door.

"Hyunjae, you got 10 mins. to come down or I'm getting you out of your room in force. Choose one."

Hyunjae painfully sighed, ruffling his hair as he got no choice or else would straight up pull him out his crib. So he stood up and chose a rather simple outfit enough to warm himself up on a snowy night. Pulling one of his drawers to fish out some leather gloves but as he got a pair of his black leather gloves, beneath it was a familiar pair that he hasn't used for years. He removed his already worn gloves and slipped in a new pair which is warmer than what he put on first, Juyeon's mitten that was given to him years ago before he left.

Hyunjae and his mom then made their way to the house across them and his mom being the one ringing the doorbell. It wasn't even a short while that someone can be heard sprinting over the front gate, there greets Juyeon opening the door for the last 2 guests they've been waiting. He politely greeted Hyunjae's mom with a bow and a tiny shy "Hi!" to Hyunjae. Hyunjae looks at Juyeon and thought to himself that he's changed. Years ago, Juyeon would probably be gleaming and radiating the sun rays at how giddy he is when Hyunjae is right in front of him. But now, Juyeon just seemed to be more composed, calm and shy.

Maybe Hyunjae misses his old trait yet, time passes by and changes happen over year.

  
Juyeon led the way on their rooftop, decorated with fairy lights that makes the ambiance cozy and "Christmassy", the place is tidied up enough so they could set up the charcoal grill for barbecue, a long table for a few guests which includes Younghoon, Chanhee and Changmin with their parents that welcomed Juyeon and Hyunjae's company as they arrived. They were greeted with hugs, high fives and laughters as they were teasing each other and exchanged a few stories, something Juyeon has missed when he left.

The 5 of them has situated on a small corner catching up with the past years that Juyeon has missed so they are filling him up with stories. Younghoon and Chanhee are finally a couple but not only that they are both successful in their respective careers and jobs. Younghoon is a bakery shop owner by day but he adds that his shop is with no match with Hyunjae's mom which earned them all laughter. Hyunjae's mom heard Younghoon and instead complimented that Younghoon's walnut pecan pie are the best and gave him thumbs up. It was a dream for Younghoon to set up a bakery, with his love for baked goods, after graduation he loaned from his parents to set his business up which gradually grew and profitable enough for him. 

Chanhee meanwhile is a stylist by day, he is a freelance stylist with steady income due to continuous bookings ranging from personal events and even to magazine shoots. Chanhee has made his name quite known and currently raising his growing brand he calls "NewSHOT". It was also told by Chanhee that it was named like that since he is a stylist and his goal is to make his models look good and unique on camera. The whole group was speechless and Younghoon on the side giving him a slow clap while pretending to be teary eyed. Chanhee hitting him on the arm for being dramatic that he is.

Changmin massages his forehead telling Juyeon that he has to deal with Younghoon and Chanhee's daily bickers right inside his veterinary clinic. Changmin's love for pets has made him a veterinary career. He gets to comfort small fur babies while enjoying his work except the days Younghoon or Chanhee barges in the mini-hospital for pets whenever they argue with something, either of them are talking to the animals.

"Oh! And Hyunjae always bring his cat on our clinic too, right?" Changmin added.

The mere mention of cat reminded of the stray cat that Hyunjae was playing to when Juyeon caught him playing with it. Juyeon then glanced at Hyunjae giving him a small nod which meant that it was the same cat Juyeon saw before. Changmin's eyes grew bigger since he thought Juyeon didn't know about the cat yet. 

Everybody was finished talking and all eyes were on Hyunjae waiting for his anecdotes. Just as he was about to speak, Chanhee suddenly cut off Hyunjae.

"Hey Juyeon, did you know he has boyfriend?"

Younghoon and Changmin's eyes grew, surprised as to what Chanhee has said. Younghoon was about to cover his boyfriend's mouth and Changmin on the side was hitting Chanhee's arms and Chanhee was squealing in pain thanks to his boyfriend and his bestfriend.

Juyeon was just laughing along but deep in him, his laughs are all to mask by the pain. It would be a lie if he said it's all right and fine and it's been years since he was pining for Hyunjae.

And he does. He lied and said those. He turned to see Hyunjae, a cheery laughter erupting from him as he watches his friends still bickering. Raising his hands up as if he's surrendered. And once again, when he was about to talk, Juyeon's mom called them all that their dinner was about to begin so they were called to gather.

Juyeon gave a sweet smile to Hyunjae signalling for the both of them to go, Hyunjae didn't miss hearing Juyeon's sharp sigh while making a beeline to their families.

The dinner has started off fine with Juyeon's parents leading a toast for Christmas, thanking Juyeon's friends and their families join their small reunion that their son missed. Followed by Juyeon who was by the grill wearing an apron and tongs since he said he was volunteering for the barbecue tonight raising his glass as a thanking for their so-called welcome back party. Everyone clunking their glasses and Hyunjae noticed that Juyeon has no one to clunk with, so he stood up from his seat and went beside him. Giving him a warm smile, he clunked his glass with Juyeon. 

  
Juyeon has been watching everyone chatting and shares of laughter surrounds the cold night similar to when his parents invites Hyunjae's family over for Christmas eve dinner, except that Younghoon, Chanhee and Changmin were added. Hyunjae never left his side ever since they were up for a toast and has eventually helped Juyeon with grill. They both earned teasing gazes from their friends which Juyeon shoo away.

The atmosphere between Juyeon and Hyunjae is awfully quiet. The cracks of burning charcoal and the sizzles of grilling meat are the only thing they can hear of aside from the echoing chatters from the long table.

As the night falls and Juyeon has finished grilling, he scanned the surrounding after tidying up the griller. The elders are just sharing drinks and having more chats on whatever such as business they hold. Juyeon quietly excused himself looking for his friends. As he made his way down, he found Younghoon, Chanhee and Changmin scrambled on their sofa while the tv is on flashing Home Alone but instead of the trio watching, they were sleeping already probably because of the food coma. Juyeon carefully gets the bowl of popcorn from Younghoon's hold, placing it on the table. But Hyunjae is nowhere to be found is what he noticed. Juyeon knocked on the bathroom door, seems none.

  
An idea popped out of his mind, quickly but quietly he made his way out not forgetting to grab his coat to cover his body from the cold breeze. He knows where he is headed to.

He found Hyunjae sitting on a swing like the way he saw him the night before he left and to where he confessed the last time. The surrounding probably changed from just a sand filled playground now a serene and there are rose bushes around the scape. Hyunjae's figure is only illuminated by a tall lamp beside the swings. It is dark but Juyeon's gaze were focused on Hyunjae. The light that illuminates him makes him really pretty even from the back and the surrounding is really dark.

Approaching Hyunjae who is just swaying a bit on his swing, he placed both hands on Hyunjae's shoulders not only making him jolt out of surprise but as well as stopping his swing, Hyunjae then looking up annoyed greeted by Juyeon grinning down at him, "You're in deep thoughts?"

"What the—", Hyunjae stood up from shock making Juyeon laugh. "You don't have to pull up something like that for freaking sake." Juyeon is still laughing while making his way to sit beside Hyunjae maintaining such distance. "And what are you doing here?"

Juyeon ignored how Hyunjae sounded annoyed at him from what he did. He instead glanced at him carefully. Still beautiful since the last time he saw him. He loves this moment currently at how he can stare at him like this and wishing that time can stop at this period of time.

"Why are you here? Don't you like there?" Juyeon asked.

"Do I have to?" Hyunjae replied. Juyeon could only sigh leaving a smile on his face. He's talking to the usual Hyunjae and he in fact, missed this side of Hyunjae.

Gathering his inch of courage, Juyeon answered. "Yes. Should we head back together then" Hyunjae kept a straight gaze but to be honest with himself he is surprised that the only thing he could do is shut his lips. With a deep sigh, "Did your boyfriend messaged you and not want you there inside with us?" He made sure that the emphasis on the obvious. Boyfriend.

Hyunjae snorted but resisted with his strong will. "Chanhee has mentioned it earlier so... Yeah, maybe your boyfriend would get mad..." 

Hyunjae's eyes clearly is showing amazement at what he hears on Juyeon but Hyunjae is clearly resisting on grinning. He wants to hear what Juyeon is rambling right now. "He must've been treating you nice isn't he? He doesn't make you cry right? Or making you sad?" 

On the opposite note on what Juyeon is expecting an answer, Hyunjae's gaze changed. They are showing "sadness".

"Stop making fun of me." Hyunjae's tone changed into somewhat new to Juyeon's ears. He was about to say something but Hyunjae is quick to cut it. "Stop." he said with a shaky tone. "Does it matter you if I have one? It shouldn't matter right? We weren't a thing to begin with."

"Hyunjae I—"

"Ever since I met you, you've been this persistent one who always gets my attention, declaring everyone how much you like me, doing sort of stuffs that shows you are sincere. Were all those for a show? Do I seem to be someone's prize in everyone's eyes now?"

Juyeon carefully watched Hyunjae with eyes intently looking at him. Juyeon is quite taken aback from what Hyunjae is saying right now.

"The night you followed me here before you left... I was actually thinking of confessing something to you." Hyunjae said. "But then I realized that I was late... I didn't know you were leaving the next day so I just held it in..." Hyunjae felt a shift from Juyeon's seat. The other turned to him showing his intent of listening to Hyunjae.

  
"Juyeon, I want you to listen to me. I won't repeat this ever again." Hyunjae said, his gaze pierced on the ground, afraid that Juyeon would see him in a blushing mess. Juyeon just hums a yes with nods.

"First of all, I wanna say sorry. I was harsh at you and that's because I hate the feelings growing in me to you. Your letters for me, I didn't threw them away, only the envelopes... But the letters, I've read them. All. The cake you gave me on my birthday, my attitude is unexcused. I was rude at you for throwing it out. I'm sorry about the efforts the night before that. I can't turn back time so this is all I can say. The prom.... oh dear heavens Juyeon, I really am sorry for the coward that I am. I was actually there, Juyeon. Yet my cowardice has taken over me. Believe me, I wanna dance with you that night. But...." Hyunjae's words were cut off by sudden sniff, his eyes tearing up just by thinking at how he was with Juyeon before.

He then gulped down so he can continue, Juyeon still carefully listening and remained quiet. The creaks from his swing is the only sound they can hear and the crickets buzzing from the bushes.

"Action speaks louder than words but words without action is confusing me. All of these are true but in my side this should come with persistence, in which you were doing. Every time I push you away, you still come back. All I saw is your persistence. I wanted to see more and be greedy for it. And if I see that again and again maybe I could give you my heart. But in return I am the one hurting you. I was afraid, Juyeon. That's why I had my walls around me. So the night that you said that you were leaving, I was so devastated. But I held into one thing, Juyeon. You asked me to give you chance when you get back. And you did came back, the day I saw you I was relieved all over again. And again it scares me with the thought how a lot can change over the years."

Juyeon is speechless. He remembered the night how he left Hyunjae and now realizing that he is hurting more than him. More heart broken with all the doubts and uncertainties. He was too focused on proving himself that he didn't notice that Hyunjae is slowly developing his heart for him. He failed to let Hyunjae know his proper intentions because he is too blinded with his persistence.

Hyunjae sighed before saying something. Juyeon could only look at Hyunjae, observing him. "Funny thing is, I took your words seriously. That you would come at me again. That you will let me give you chance. You even promised me you'd come back because of me dumbass. I unconsciously gave you and I a chance. I didn't bother to ask your whereabouts and lived like the way I do. I trusted your words that's why I didn't date anyone. How can I when you indirectly told me don't date and wait for you?" 

  
Juyeon could only stare lovingly into Hyunjae but inhaling his courage again, he asked "But what if I didn't return? And if I did just like right now, what if I'm with someone else because you kept rejecting me and I moved on because I realized that I was nothing to you and you were just pushing me away?"

Juyeon saw how Hyunjae's eyes lowered for a moment and looked up again with sad smile. "I'll sulk in the corner and blame myself for being stupid. I don't want the smile of yours that you show to me be given to others because that will mean I lost the chance to be with you which is my fault and not yours."

Juyeon tries to stop himself from smiling. He is happy. Really happy to hear this. Hearing from Hyunjae personally. Instead, he came closer to Hyunjae, kneeling with one knee just to support him and balance himself while meeting the other's eyes, his hand reaching his cheek and brushing it with his thumb. Hyunjae leaned to Juyeon's touches resembling like a cat. 

He then stood up, getting Hyunjae's hand as he followed standing up. Juyeon then spread out both arms inviting Hyunjae in a warm embrace. 

Hyunjae, finally, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around Juyeon's waist, his head resting at Juyeon's crook inhaling his sweet scent. Juyeon wraps Hyunjae in his arms as if they're a completed puzzle piece, fit for each other.

  
"Juyeon..."

"Hmm?"

"You're warm..."

  
Juyeon giggles breaking their shared hug briefly. He stares at Hyunjae lovingly and the other is giving him the sweetest smile he could ever get. But surely, Juyeon would be seeing that smile frequently from now on. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Hyunjae's forehead. Then on his nose, on his both cheeks. His eyes stopped its trails on Hyunjae's lips, hesitation is flooding Juyeon's thoughts. 

Hyunjae pulled Juyeon's collar so he'd get closer. Then their lips locked in smooth motion. They felt their soft sensation that maybe they both longed for a long time. Juyeon kissed him deeper by pulling him more. Hyunjae has waited for this. All of these. He allowed himself to be with Juyeon finally letting go of all his worries and fears. What matter most right now is Juyeon and Juyeon only.

  
Juyeon and Hyunjae made their way back to Juyeon's residence, hands tangled together. Both of them sharing a loving smile. As they made their beeline inside, it's still the same sight Juyeon has saw since he left, his friends still asleep on their couch. Changmin was in deep slumber with snores he makes. Hyunjae also tugged Juyeon that their parents were still at the rooftop having their time of their lives, still. Juyeon looked at Hyunjae but down his lips as he pulled him once again for a kiss. Hyunjae being startled by Juyeon's actions however he just let him drown from Juyeon's kiss once more while Juyeon pushed both of them in his room, their make out session seemed to last the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Younghoon barged into Juyeon's house with Juyeon's permission of course rushing into Juyeon's room as panic rises in his voice while Chanhee and Changmin is trailing behind. They were looking for Hyunjae which his mom said hasn't came home and has grew worried. They were about to look for Juyeon for help but when they opened Juyeon's room, a sight that they haven't expected welcomes them. Younghoon quickly shutting Juyeon's door. Chanhee and Changmin didn't miss what Younghoon saw as their feet were grounded. They just sent a message to Hyunjae's mom not to worry and said he's with Juyeon.

  
What Younghoon saw is up to you now.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for mistakes and errors or any typo. This story was made only today as the plot is perfect for jujae. Have a happy holidays everyone!


End file.
